


Infinity  /  Thor & Carol Danvers

by ScarletWitchFanMarvel (orphan_account)



Series: Infinity [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Captain Marvel - Freeform, Danverson, Drama, F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Lokyrie, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Starmora, Tharol, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Thorcarol, Valki - Freeform, i feel sad, mcu - Freeform, something like slow burn, soulstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletWitchFanMarvel
Summary: A War beginns, they have no clue what will happen to them.Thanos attacks the Asgardian ship. Thor and Carol got separated.Infinty War, including Carol Danvers.Btw, Thor and Carol are a couple since Ragnarok.Will they make it?Will Thanos lose?Find it out!





	1. Beginning of the War

**Author's Note:**

> In this Story Thor and Carol have been a couple since the beginning of Ragnarok. The Story begins between the end of Ragnarok and the beginning of Infinity War.

Carol's POV:

Meanwhile, it is about 2 hours ago that Asgard has exploded. It was a beautiful explosion, but it should not have happened. According to Thor, it was the right decision, I trust him. I want to talk to him anyway, about how exactly it goes on, I saw him walking with Loki to a large window a few minutes ago. Nice that the two get along again.

I'm just going to the two when I notice that a huge spaceship hovers in front of us.

"Thor, what's going on here?" I ask worried.  
"I have no Idea."  
"Oh no ..." says Loki and looks very worried. It seems like he knows what's going to happen here.

The ship is pointing its weapons at us.

"We are going to be attacked, we have to do something!" Loki yells and runs towards the armory.  
"Quick, we have to warn the others!" says Thor.  
"I will send a distress signal!" I answer, and go.

I run to the control room and send a distress signal.

"We are under attack, we do not have enough weapons on board and we need help," I say over the radio.

I get no feedback, and no sign that anyone has gotten it. I'll try it again. At the same moment I hear several shots, not from our ship, but on our ship.  
An alien enters the room with a gun and tries to kill everyone.

Of course, I can defend myself and fight against them. Hopefully nothing happened to Thor...

My powers are incredibly strong, but something like that never happened to me. The alien is as strong as me, or maybe even stronger, or rather, the weapon is stronger than my powers.  
How is that possible, my powers come from an Infinity stone.  
The only way that this weapon is stronger than my powers is that this weapon was charged by another Infinity stone.  
I hear many screams from the other end of the ship.  
I'm just distracted, and she takes the chance and nocks me out with a shot for a short time.  
I'm at consciousness, but I'm totally exhausted, I'm too weak to get up.  
Apparently she uses the power stone.

After a few minutes I'm able to get up. Still weakened but not totally weakened, I get up and walk to the other end of the ship. What I see on the way there is awful. A real massacre. Blood and corpses of the Asgardians everywhere. It is terrible. I can barely stand up, but I have no choice, whoever that was will pay for it.  
I see another ship fly away. It is filled with about half of the Asgardians.  
And, Valkyrie is there, too.  
Thor, Loki, Heimdal and Bruce are apparently still here.  
"Thanos" I say quietly to myself.  
This behavior, the half lives, the other half dies, something I've already experienced. I have heard on several planets how the inhabitants told me that they are only half of them because of Thanos.  
I've been looking for him for so long, but I never found him. I wanted to kill him for a long time, now I have a chance.

Oh God, Loki wants to give him the Tesseract. He was on his side all the time.  
Thanos collects the infinity stones. What's he up to? All stones together give the wearer unbelievable powers.  
Thor probably feels betrayed by Loki. But that is nothing new.  
"We have a hulk."  
Loki says, and at the same moment the hulk jumps furiously at Thanos and beats him up.  
Loki has got Thor out of the Hulk Battlefield and taken him to safety.  
Then Loki went away.  
Apparently he is not so bad after all.  
Actually I wanted to try to kill Thanos, but I can barely stand straight and therefore I use the time in which the Hulk beats the crap out of Thanos to rest.  
Thor is still tied up, the black order has not noticed me yet. I could go to him and try to free him.  
In the very moment I want to go is the Hulk K.O. I have no choice but to fight him.  
I fly to Thanos and try to hit him with my powers.  
Well, at least I try.  
I can not do it, I'm still too weak.  
These weapons, it must be more than just the power of an Infinity stone. There may still be some form of force-preventive.  
The fighting does not last long.  
Thanos uses the stone only once and I fall to the ground.  
I'm not quite aware anymore, all I'm still aware of is how Heimdal sends me and the Hulk somewhere...


	2. Beginning of the War part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, but it's Thor's part.

2 hours ago my home, Asgard exploded.  
It was the only way.  
Loki and I are standing in front of a big window and we talk.

Suddenly a ship, probably 140 times larger, appears in front of us.

"Thor, what's going on here?" my girlfriend asks, sounding quite worried.  
"I have no Idea"  
"Oh no ..." Loki says quietly.

Maybe he knows something.

But before I can ask him about it, he yells something and runs in panic towards the armory.

The ship is aiming at us.

"We have to warn the others!" I say.  
"I will send a distress signal!" Carol says and runs towards the control room.  
I hope Nothing happens to her.

 

*A few minutes later*

 

Thanos, he slaughtered half of my people and sent the other half away. I've seen one of his allies heading for control room. After that I heard only screams.

 

*A few minutes later*

 

Hulk is currently battling Thanos, or rather, he's just getting rid of him.  
At the same moment, Carol flies toward him and tries to kill him.  
She looks totally exhausted, apparently she did not have an easy fight.  
Luckily she is alive.

Thanos uses the Stone, and hits her really hard.  
She's not able to fight anymore.  
Heimdal sends Her And Hulk Away From The Ship.

Thanos kills Heimdal, and then Loki.  
He will die for that.  
I just do not know if I'm going to kill him, because right now I'm lying next to my brother's body, and the ship is exploding...


	3. beginning of the War part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, but it's Valkyries part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Loki and Valkyrie are a couple, since the met on Sakaar.

Hela is finally dead. We did it.   
Asgard has unfortunately exploded. But we succeeded.   
We are on our way to Earth now, according to Bruce, this will be around 2 weeks before we arrived.  
I'm just going to Loki. He is standing in front of a big window.  
Next to him are Thor and Carol. They are looking at a much bigger ship that is infront of us. When I see them aiming at us with weapons.  
I'm running towards the armory.

Loki has followed me to the armory. He looks scared.

"Loki, what happens here?" I ask.

"Thanos, he is here, he will try to kill us!"

"Oh God, Loki, what have you done again?"

"Right now? Nothing. 2012? Nothing good ..." he replies.

"Loki ?!"

"In 2012 I attacked a city on earth ..."

"Yes, that's what I heard ..."

"I did not do it voluntarily, Thanos, it was him, the mind stone, he manipulated me with it."

"Wait, that's New York, is not your fault?!?"

"Somehow, but not really."

"Why did not you say that?"

"Would you believe someone who killed 80 people in 2 days, or who is considered a psychopath anyway?"

"You've got a point ..."

 

Suddenly we hear noises on the ship.

 

"Thanos, he attacks!" says Loki.

"Val, you have to promise me that you'll start running right now, and absolutely go to the half he lets alive!"

"What?!?" I answer.

"Trust me, everything will be fine."  
"I love you."

 

He kisses me passionately, but briefly.

 

"I love you too ..." I say softly.

"Go now, otherwise you will not survive!"

"What about you?" I ask worried.

"Why do not we fight?"

"We have no chance, we would all die, I'll be fine, I will not die, believe me, you will not let me go that fast!" he says.

"Okay I trust you..."

I start running. Thanos sends me, as Loki said, to a ship, with half of the Asgardians.  
The Asgardian ship is increasingly destroyed.  
Meanwhile, I do not think that I'll see Loki again. Or Thor, Bruce and Carol.

Suddenly I see Carol, at the window of the destroyed ship. After all, I know that she is still alive, where, she looks quite finished.

After a few minutes, I recognize a glowing beam.   
Heimdal sends someone somewhere. Hopefully it is Loki. Loki has to be safe. Well, he just can not be dead!   
He just told me he loves me. I don't want to lose him.   
Now I recognize from a distance that the ship explodes. Hopefully, Heimdal has brought everyone to safety.

That will not end well ...


	4. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Bruce come to Earth through Heimdal. There they tell Tony and Stephen who Thanos is and what happened.

Carol's POV:

 

When I come back to consciousness, I'm next to Bruce who is no longer the Hulk, in a house. Apparently we broke through. Bruce had been aware of it for a while. He helps me up.   
I'm still a little confused about what's happening right here.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, Doctor Banner has just explained everything to us, and we're getting help from other heroes to fight Thanos."

"What?"

"You are still weakened because of Thano's attack, are not we sent here by Heimdal." Bruce says to me.

"Where is Thor?" I ask.

"Carol, Thor and the other Asgardians, they're gone. Thanos killed them... "he says softly.

No, that's not possible, did you see how he got killed ?! " say a little loud.

"Carol ..." Bruce answers.

"DID YOU SEE IT?!" I scream and almost start crying.

"No, I did not see it, but Thor is one of the half killed by Thanos, we were actually too! Only thanks to Heimdal are we still alive." he replies, and is a bit overwhelmed.

Doctor Strange is returning with someone through a portal.

"Bruce, I thought you were dead." says the man who was just brought here by Doctor Strange.

"Hey, it's been a long time since we last saw each other ..." Bruce replies.

"Who is this?" asks Tony

"That's Carol, she was on the Asgardian ship, too."

"Asgardian ship, what happened?

"Much has happened, but we can not count on Thor's help ..." says Bruce.

"Thor is dead?"

"No, he is not dead! He can't be dead." I say, again with tears in my eyes.

"She's also Tor's girlfriend." Bruce tells Tony.

After that, all that is left to talk about is how to defeat Thanos, and what the Infinity Stones are.

Suddenly we hear screams and run out. One of Thanos ships is here ...


	5. Info!

I'm doing different writing styles for different situationes.

**Example:**

 

In a conversation I will write like this:

 

"Hey!" 

"Hello, how are you?"

 

 

When the main Character thinks About something, I will write like this:

 

_I hate her, she's a bitch!_

 

 

 

When time or place Changes I make this:

 

2h later

or 

Wakanda

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor survived the Explosion, and meets the Guardians of thr Galaxy.

Thor's POV:

 

_I wake up and am in a foreign ship. How the hell did I get here? I turn around and see that I'm not alone._

_A few other living beings are looking at me. They probably own the ship._

 

"Who the hell are you guys?" I ask.

"We could ask you the same thing." says the idiot who is at the front.

"We are the Guardians of the Galaxy!" says the sweet rabbit.

 

_This could be interesting …_

 

A few minutes later, on the way the Nidavelier

 

_I explained what happened and why a lot of bodies are floating in space. After that I realized that this quill is an idiot, he tried to copy me._ _We also talked about Thanos and how we act against him. _

_ I want revenge. He slaughtered half of my people, killed my best friend and brother. And Carol, I do not even know if she's okay. The last time I saw her, she tried to kill Thanos, she was completely exhausted. Heimdal sent her and Bruce away.  No idea where. Maybe she is not even safe.  _

_ Well, usually I do not have to worry about her, she's the strongest person I know, but when Thanos attacked, she was half dead. But, I already have a plan. I, the tree, and the sweet rabbit fly with the capsule to Nidavelier to get me a new weapon.  A weapon that can kill Thanos. _

 

"Wow, a dead brother and a dead best friend, Thanos has taken everything from you." says the rabbit, tearing me out of my thoughts.

"That was not even everything. I have a girlfriend, she could escape, but I do not know if that was enough, I do not know if she's still alive."

"Oh, that must be really shitty.  Do you love her?" the Rabbit suddenly asks.

"I never told her, but yes, I love her." I answer him. 

 

_ After that we only talk about the weapon. Until we arrive... _

 

 

 

 


	7. We're gonna kill Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black order has arrived on earth.

Carol's POV:

 

_People are in a panic, I can understand, an alien ship does not come to the planet every day. Doctor Strange has used this mirror demension to fight against the aliens._

_By now I feel better, I think. Anyway, I can fight and kill Thanos black order. Tony has just been discussing with the alien, and now he's already on one of his Iron Man suits._

 

**The fight starts. Carol sneaks into the alien ship, hoping the aliens could bring her to Thanos. A few minutes later Tony Stark, Spiderman and Doctor Strange are also on the ship. **

** Less voluntary than Carol. **

 

"What are you doing here?" Stark asks me confused. 

"I could ask you that, too." I answer.

"I'm here because the guy who is currently torturing Strange, wants the stone, but I want to prevent that. And you?" 

"I'm going to kill Thanos."

"You're not the only one who wants to do this…" Stark says.

"What did he do to you?" I ask him.

"In 2012, he sent Loki to earth, to destroy it. Now I know, it wasn't Loki's fault. it was Thanos, it was Always him…"

 

_ A few minutes later, a Boy also is on the ship. Tony is mad at him, because the Boy was supposed to be everywhere else, just not here. I don't think it was a mistake, he is useful, he just killed that Alien. Suddenly we get attacked by some People called the Guardians of the Galaxy. _

_ Turns out, they thought we'd work for Thanos. They also want to kill Thanos, because Thanos took Gamora. Whoever that is, they want her back. _

_ They also told me, Thor is alive.  _

_ I'm glad that Bruce was wrong, when he said, everybody on the Asgardian ship is dead now. They said, he is getting a new Weapon, a Weapon that can kill Thanos. He's Fighting on earth when he gets the Weapon.  _

_ So, now I'm gonna kill Thanos, go back to earth, and then, I don't know. Maybe we'll find the other half of Asgard. We'll figure it out.  _

_ And now, I'm here. I'm on Titan, waiting for Thanos. _

 

 


	8. Going for the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Now we see, how it ends.

Thor's POV:

 

"Bring me Thanos!"

 

_I finally got the new Weapon. A Weapon that can kill Thanos. I can avenge Asgard and my brother._

_I don't know what happened to Carol, but I hope she is okay._

_Looks like Thanos isn't here yet. He must be trying to get other stones._

_But when he comes to get the mind stone, I will kill him._

_For now, I at least can kill some aliens._

 

* * * * * 

 

Carol's POV:

 

"Just for record, that was my plan." 

 

_Will this Quill idiot ever shut up? We got Thanos. He can't move. Mantis holds him back with her powers._

_Tony and the kid almost got it off. Some others and I are holding Thanos, so he can't move._

 

"So where is Gamora?" Quill asks Thanos.

"Hey, it's not the right time for Questions!" I tell him.

 

_He ignores me. Stupid! If we lose it's his fault!_

_Or at least, it's not mine._

 

"Thanos took her to Vormir, and came back with the soulstone, but without Gamora." Nebula says.

"What?" Quill says and looks a bit worried.

"I don't think, we will see Gamora again…" Nebula says, and looks sad. 

 

_Shit!_

_I don't think this ends good._

_He loves her, and it looks like she's murdered and her murderer is right infront of him._

 

"Okay Quill, calm down." Tony says.

"No, no you didn't!" Quill says, ignoring Tony.

"Quill! WE ALMOST GOT IT OFF!" Tony shouts.

"I dare you, if you ruin this I'm gonna kill you you!" I shout at Quill.

"Do you think I care?" Quill says silent, before he turns back to Thanos.

"Tell me you didn't do it!" Quill shouts at Thanos.

"I had to..." Thanos says.

"No you didn't." Quill says.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Quill screams before he attacks Thanos.

 

_Tony holds Quill back, but it's to late. Thanos is fully awake again. He uses the powerstone to knock everyone out._

_I try to stop him, but he uses the powerstone._

 

 

**Everybody is knocked out, except Tony. He fights and makes Thanos bleed.**

**Doctor Strange suddenly gives Thanos the Stone. Thanos went to earth. Wanda killed Vision, and destroyed the mind Stone.**

**But Thanos reversed it, with the timestone.**

**It looks like he wins, but then Thor attacks him...**

 

 

* * * * *

 

Thor's POV:

 

"I told you, you'll die for that!"

"You should've gone for the head." he says.

 

_He snaps._

_And he disappears._

 

"Where is he?!" Steve asks.

"Steve?" the friend of Steve turns into dust...

 

_Oh no._

_This happens to nearly everyone here._

 

 

* * * * * 

 

Carol's POV:

 

"Something is Happening." Mantis says. and she, turns into dust.

"What the hell?" I say.

"Quill?" Drax says while disappearing.

"Hey! Quill! You're okay, right? Tony asks, worried that it could happen to everyone.

"Oh man." Quill says, and turns into dust.

"There was no other way." Strange says. He is also gone.

"Okay, but everyone else is alright?" Tony asks, even more worried than before.

 

I suddenly don't feel good anymore. 

I just don't fell my body anymore.

I'm scared.

I hope Thor is okay.

I don't want to lose.

This can't be over.

I don't wanna die!

I wanna turn back time, 24h ago, we were on the Asgardian ship. We were save. 

When I would've know this, I could've warned evryone. 

Maybe this wouldn't happen.

 

 

"Carol!" Tony says. I hope he won't be the only one, who survives.

"I wish it wouldn't end like that…" I say.

 

 

 

 

I disappear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!  
> Thats the end!
> 
> Carol is dead.  
> Please don't hate me.  
> I already hate me...
> 
> Don't worry, the next work will come soon….  
> Don't forget,
> 
> Thanos will return.


End file.
